The War For Minecraft
by SCUBAeagle96
Summary: You may think you know who's good and bad in minecraft, but i assure you after reading this story you will never look at the world minecraft the same. This story features famous youtubers Skydoesminecraft, Antvenom, TrueMU, Bodil 40, the achivement hunter crew, and many more! So kick back, relax (if you can), and be ready for the suspence to unfold!
1. Just Another Normal Day

THE WAR FOR MINECRAFT

It all started just like any other day in Minecraft as, famous youtuber, SkydoesMinecraft began the intro to another Minecraft adventure map let's play. "Hey guys! Sky here and today I'm here with Antvenom, Minecraft Universe, Okward Industries, Cavemanfilms, captain sparklez, the mudkip, sethbling, bodil 40, skitscape, slamacow, Deadlocs, and today we are playing an adventure map called WWII Bomber Mission and… HOLY SNARF! Who are these two guys?!"

"Yeah I've never seen these two before?" added TrueMU as he ran up and hit each of the 2 unknown players that were standing in the corner of the room, once.

"These are the creators of this adventure map, SCUBAeagle96 and Pricedfunny96." explained antvenom.

SCUBAeagle96's skin was a navy blue halo spartan with a red visor. Pricedfunny96's skin was a black halo spartan with yellow markings and a golden visor.

"Yeah that's who we are!" replied SCUBAeagle96 with mock anger as hit TrueMU back once.

TrueMU laughed.

"Okay so the rules… HEY! Is it already becoming nighttime?" exclaimed sethbling.

Everything had all of a sudden gotten a shade darker. Everybody looked up, but instead of seeing boxy clouds and a square sun they saw a huge mass, that was blocking out the sun, hovering above them.

"What the heck is that?!" asked slamacow

"It wasn't there a moment ago." observed Okward Industries.

"Is this part of the adventure map?" asked sethbling

"No! I have no idea what that thing is!" answered SCUBAeagle

"Hey guys, check out the player list. It says that Notch is playing on this server!" exclaimed antvenom.

"Wait that can't be possible this isn't even a server yet!" observed Pricedfunny.

The mass descended to the point where everybody could see that it was shaped like a huge spaceship. A hologram appeared of Notch's skin's face and looked as if it were looking at the group of youtubers. Then a voice boomed…

"World War 2 Bomber Mission? What a stupid name!"

It was Notch's voice.

"Hey! WE WORKED HARD ON THIS MAP AND HAD FUN DOING IT SO, **SHUT UP**!" yelled SCUBAeagle.

"Whoa man, that's Notch you are talking to show some respect." sethbling said in horror.

"NOT HAPPENING!" yelled SCUBAeagle "NOTCH IS CORRUPT AND EVIL! HE KILLED HEROBRINE SO HE WOULD BE THE ONLY MINECRAFT "GOD"! THEY WERE BROTHERS!"


	2. The Shot Heard 'round Minecraft

**Thank you, everybody, for the reviews on this story, and without further to do let's go!**

"Oh! Come on! Herobrine is not even real." said Husky Mudkipz obliviously annoyed

"Herobrine is quite real and so is his story" Pricedfunny

"Yeah, and he just so happens to be our friend!" added SCUBAeagle he then turned towards Notch's hologram and screamed "_**TELL HOW YOU KILLED HEROBRINE! THAT YOU DID IT FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH **__**WANTS**__**, THEN DISCRACED HIS ORIGINIAL SKIN BY MAKING IT THE DEFAULT PLAYER SKIN! TELL THEM!...TELL THEM YOU SELFISH #$%!**_

Notch started to laugh maniacally, quietly at first, but with increasing volume. He eventually got so loud that everybody was turning down their volume a little. He stopped gasping for air and said "Well done! You are very well informed! Yes what he says is all true, but none of that matters now because at the end of this week Minecraft is going to END!"

"Wait, what? WHY?!" demanded Antvenom.

"I have come to the realization that Minecraft is boring, stupid, and it was quite profitable while I and everyone at Mojang enjoyed it, but now that we are all filthy rich and can retire. We don't want anybody else to play as the gods over all of Minecraft. So, we shall be deleting Minecraft at the end of the week with a magnificent red stone creation."

"But why at the end of the week?" asked sethbling

Notch replied "Because we have to build it! Also, I would love the pleasure of squashing anybody that wants to fight against us… Oh My Goodness! I just told you our whole plan, and I am pretty sure that some of you are going to foolishly attempt to actually fight back HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Silly me! Well in that case…"

A panel on the bottom of the ship opened up exposing a bunch of TNT.

"Also nobody will be respawning… Ever Again!"

The chat suddenly said everybody's game mode had been permanently set to hardcore.

The TNT fell and everybody tried to run away, but some were just in the wrong places at the wrong time.

_**KER-POW!**_


End file.
